


Passing

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [13]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final reflection on a journey that lasted a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing

"Aoba."  
"Hm?"  
"...I believe my journey is almost at it's end."  
Raising his eyebrows Aoba turned to his husband, watching him for just a second, and then nodding. A soft smile creased his face, watching Mink stare out the window quietly. He understood.  
"....Okay, I'll call the children."

It was a week before Aoba's 87th birthday, pulling out a list he began to contact everyone in the family. They asked why and how and when they would have to be there, and Aoba gave each and every one of them the same response.

"Soon."

They dropped what they were doing, and they came. They understood what was coming soon, they didn't pretend it was just a random family reunion, or a simple birthday party for a family member. They gathered slowly to appreciate the end of a life's dream.

Some arrived early, some arrived later, but somewhere in the middle everyone was home at the same time. Whether they had been raised in the small cabin or not, it was always recognized as home to them. It was where grandad and grandpa lived, where they could get a hug and homemade cooking. It was a place of understanding and love, and the place where their family had grown.

Many years ago it had started with one, and then a stubborn second. From there it sprang to three, and after that it didn't seem to want to stop growing. So as they all sat down one night to have one last meal together, side-by-side and shoulder to shoulder, young and old alike they appreciated the warmth of a full house. Mink stood up from the end of the table, and smiled quietly. Then he spoke, and everyone listened.

The kind years reflected on Mink as he began to speak to his family, he saw everything he had ever wanted in the eyes of those staring back at him. He spoke with a gentler tone, and spoke more often than he had ever done before these days.

"Years ago...before all of you were born," he began, a smile playing on his worn and wrinkled face at first, though it slacked as he continued to speak, "I lost a family. Afterward, I thought I had lost myself as well. Until I was brought back, and with help I rebuilt...no, I started a new family," looking to his left he saw Aoba, watching him with warm eyes that had never changed. He still saw the same fire and love in them as the day they had pledged their lives to one another, it had never gone out,if anything, it had only grown. Lifting an arm the now silver-haired man took grip of his husband's hand, giving him a push to go on. Looking forward again the warm subtle smile came back to Mink's face.

"All of you are everything I've ever wanted, and as I look into your faces, I know you are everything good in this world. It's a privilege to have a family, it's a blessing to have a family as good as our own. I hope you continue to flourish in the years to come, smile, laugh, play, and love. You aren't dead yet, never live your life as if you are."

As he sat back down there was a bittersweet silence as eyes met each other, across the table, across the room, they all spoke the same thing. However, no one began to cry, instead, as the silence broke, smiles and words and congratulations were spread throughout the room. Everyone had something to talk about, and everyone had something to say.

Aoba and Mink just sat, watching their family with warm eyes and their own gentle silence. Hand in hand they didn't touch their own meals, instead, choosing to share casual glances and soft nods. There was nothing more to say, everything they had ever wanted had come true.

The meal ended, and after cleaning everyone filed out to find a spot to sleep in any room they could as night fell.

"So...."  
"....Mm."

Grunting softly, Mink stood up from their spot on the porch. The sun having gone to bed itself he left Aoba outside for just a moment to make sure everyone was comfortable inside. Looking over his family again, a soft smile reached his face once more. They were from all spots of life, children, grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren now. Some starting to get their own grey hairs, some just sending their children off, others in their teens with brightly colored haired and too many piercings to count, and still others starting to bear another generation for the family to welcome.  
At that moment, it was all a little too much for him. Clearing off a spot on the couch that was somehow not taken by a sleeping child, he sat.

Bowing his head he began to pray, gentle tears leaking from his eyes and words finding their way from his lips in the quiet night.

Aoba stood in the doorway, watching his silhouette, smiling to himself. He took his time, taking in every detail of this day, of his family, of his husband. He knew that Mink was doing the same as the older man's face began to lift and turn to him, exchanging a look of content sadness.

After that night, they started to leave. Starting with those who had arrived first, they packed up and kissed their loved ones goodbye, smiling eyes glistening with fresh tears as they hugged Mink for what they knew would be the last time. Then they waved goodbye.

On the day of Aoba's birthday only Keihi was left, having sent his own family on home ahead of him. Not yet 60 himself he was managing to push his way into doing most everything that needed to be done around the house. All the while a wary and still believing he was young Aoba kept trying to tell him not to bother. Their lifestyle had given them some energy still, even if they were old. Neither Aoba or Mink had ever wanted to slow down, so the house and there own persons were in good condition.

"You call me old but look at you! You're getting your own gray hairs already!"

"It's only a few strands! And besides, it's the least I can do!"

"Yeah w-"

"Just be quiet and get it done," Mink's voice held no harshness to it's tone. However the words struck all the same as the two quieted down and finished drying the dishes they had been working on all this time. Standing from his spot at the table Mink crosses to his huband and son, kissing each of them gently before turning to the door.

"Where are you going.." Keihi says in a quiet tone, making both of his parents suddenly remember a time when they were all much younger.

"...To lay down. I'm not going yet," his voice was soft, but he didn't turn back to look at his family this time.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I love you."

Licking his lips nervously, Keihi nods lightly, smiling finally. He knew he had to accept this too, both of them seemed to have already done just that.

"I love you too."

Swallowing, Aoba looked from Keihi to Mink before frowning lightly, he knew he wasn't lying, but as Mink finally left he began to rush the chores as to join him sooner. As ready as he was, he couldn't fight how strong the urge was to spend as much time with Mink as he could.

The years they had spent together just weren't enough still.

Stepping into the bedroom half an hour later, his eyes took in the scene of Mink sitting on the bed facing the window, back to the door. Walking over toward him slowly, he took up the spot beside him, taking his hand gently and squeezing. Glancing down at him, a smile flickers across Mink's face before his face focuses on the window once again. His breathing is heavier now.

"Happy birthday..." his voice is low as he gently leans his head onto Aoba's, trying to ease his breathing.

"Thank you...it was wonderful, this whole week has been wonderful," Aoba whispers back, thumb stroking the darker, worn hand his own was gripping onto. "The house has never been so full...we've done well."

"We have...thank you for that."

Aoba chuckles softly, "we're both to thank."

"Mm..."

"Are you tired?"

"No...just thinking."

"How much longer," he squeezes his hand again.

"Not long...stay with me."

"I'll be right here," leaning into him, Aoba presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, looking ahead toward the window with him again. However, Mink begins to shift beside him, laying down slowly, pulling Aoba with him, careful to not hurt one another. Finally settling beside each other, arms around one another.

"I love you...so much," Mink breathes, closing his eyes slowly.

"I love you too...is it time?"

Mink chuckles, coughing quietly, "even now you ask...so many questions."

"I like to think I'm stalling now."

"You'll be okay...don't throw away your life without me."

"I know, I won't. I've still got a few more years left in me," a playful smile appears on Aoba's face as he looks up into Mink's. Placing a hand on his cheek, stroking it softly as he breathes easier and easier.

"Good...I'll be waiting."

"Don't wait for me, I'll catch up."

Mink's chuckle is deep as ever, filling the air around them as he wraps Aoba closer in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I can't promise you that."

"I know but-....Mink?"

Suddenly he stops, waiting for just a moment, the quiet responds to him, filling him with a mix of quiet peace and dread. Slowly sitting up, he pulls his husbands arms from him, staring quietly into his face. His expression was that of content..and happiness. Tears begin to well in Aoba's eyes as he lowers his head to kiss him gently.

"I'll find you again one day, I promise."

/

After sitting in the quiet for what seemed like forever, Aoba finally got up to get Keihi.

"He's gone."

"Yes."

With his help they buried Mink with his family in the valley, Aoba sending Keihi off soon after. He did as Mink asked, living on without him. He wasn't alone, still having both Ren and Rurakan, he kept the house nice.

On their anniversery he would spend the day cleaning and prepare a wonderful meal for two, even if one half went uneaten. On the anniversery of his death he would return to his grave, and the graves of his ancestors and place new flowers on each of them.

The bed at night wasn't as cold as he thought it would be before he left. He could never say he truly felt alone either, he always felt someone there, as if he was still lingering, making sure Aoba was okay.

Then finally, his own day came.

"..."

"...Hello."

"...You waited."

"I said I would."

"I told you not to!"

"I didn't want you to have to have to search so long this time."

"...ah...thank you."

"Let's go."

"Alright."


End file.
